


Full Walls

by denial_four



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst a lil, Ghost Tyler, Josh Sees Ghosts, Just a lil cute thing i guess, Kid Fic, M/M, One Shot, Panicking, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denial_four/pseuds/denial_four
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was scary to even talk about. Josh had tried to tell his parents what he was seeing and experiencing at night, but they'd brushed it off as nightmares. But Josh, at least, knew what it all really was.</p><p>Josh could see ghosts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Walls

**Author's Note:**

> \- This fic has, maybe not a panic attack, but panicking in general. It also has like, confusion, life-questioning, stuff like that? Audio/visual hallucinations are implied, I guess. Also there's some gross description of gore, but it's not that bad. Just thought I'd let you know, tread cautiously pals.

Josh was laying in bed, covering his ears, with his eyes squeezed shut as tightly as he could get them. It was about two in the morning, but unfortunately, the other people that lived in his house were unusually active for a night like this. It wasn't even cloudy, or rainy outside, it wasn't a sad day, and the 12-year-old had had a fun time when the sun was still up.

He didn't understand why this was happening to him.

This had been happening for a while now. Maybe a year, he wasn't sure. It'd started pretty recently though, he'd started to see them. The people. Some of them were very scary to look at. Some of them would scream the whole night and keep him awake. Josh had theories to why this was, but he didn't like to think about it that much. It was scary to think about.

It was scary to even talk about. Josh had tried to tell his parents what he was seeing and experiencing at night, but they'd brushed it off as nightmares. But Josh, at least, knew what it all really was.

Josh could see ghosts.

And that's what was happening to him right now.

Josh curled his fingers into his hair and gritted his teeth, rolling onto his side and pulling his knees up to his chest. The screaming that only he could hear had stopped for a second, and Josh let out a slow, calming breath, risking the chance to open his eyes and loosen his grip over his ears slightly.

Bad idea.

There  she was, his most frequent tormentor. She stood beside his bed, right in front of him. A little girl. But she wasn't so innocent looking. A hole gaped in the side of her head, blood continuously oozing from it but not landing anywhere on the floor. Her eyes were glazed over and filled with the red of her own blood. Several of her teeth were missing or rotted out, and her cheeks were torn up on either side. All she did was scream. And scream, and scream. And as soon as Josh's horrified eyes met her blank ones, she started to again.

Her voice was a piercing, terrible wailing noise, and when she was standing right next to Josh, it sent his ears ringing. Josh quickly rolled over in his bed to face the other wall and screwed up his face, covering his ears and closing his eyes again, salty tears threatening to leak out from behind his eyes.

Josh didn't want to do this anymore. It showed in the dark bags that appeared under his eyes. He would be deprived of a whole night's sleep in a terror, and then, just as his sleep schedule was getting back to normal, something like this would happen again.

Now he could hear voices whispering. Strange, morbid things into his ears. He didn't want to hear it. He covered his ears as hard as he could with his hands but it didn't help much. Josh started to cry, shoulders racking as he sobbed, more in a panic for it to stop than anything.

" _Go to sleep_."

" _Shoot him_."

" _Help me_."

All sorts of strange things, in varying voices, from varying ages.

Josh was breaking down, his breaths were coming shorter and shorter, when something strange happened. A voice, the voice of a young man, or boy maybe, came through. One that Josh had definitely never heard before. And it wasn't menacing like the rest. It was.. gentle.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Josh almost flinched away from the voice, the tone of it was so unexpected.

Josh then felt the gentle, hesitant touch of cold fingers against his hand. He jumped and cowered farther into his sheets. A ghost was touching him. This wasn't good. 

But at the same time, Josh wasn't as scared as he should've been.

"Hey, no, don't be scared, I won't hurt you-"

Josh relaxed a fraction but hesitated to look up of speak.

"I'm Tyler." The voice said, comfortingly, softly. Whoever was talking, well, 'Tyler,' seemed to drown out all of the other scarier voices in the room. "I dunno what your name is, but whoever you are- you can see me?" Josh timidly opened his eyes, and he slowly managed to make himself look up at the speaker.

Tyler was slightly translucent, and took on a whitish glow, as most of the ghosts did. But he looked.. almost completely normal. He had brown hair, soft brown eyes, and pale skin. He looked to be a few years older than Josh, maybe 15 or 16. Josh felt like he could trust this boy. And he was glad.

Josh sighed out slowly before murmuring a response to his question, uncovering his ears hesitantly. "Yes." He whispered. Tyler seemed to smile slightly, and he laughed lightly, not really in humor, but in relief.

"Man, I'm so fucking happy that someone normal can see me." He replied. 

Josh, slowly gaining a bit of confidence, sat up slowly. He ran a hand through his hair and sat cross legged, pulling his blankets up to wrap them around his shoulders as he faced Tyler to speak.

"I'm Josh." He replied softly, taking in Tyler's face, in slight awe. "I'm really happy to see a ghost that isn't screaming or covered in guts."

Tyler laughed slightly again and shrugged, still standing in one place. "I guess I wasn't kept here because I was murdered, or whatever. That's why most ghosts are kept down here. Or so I've heard, anyway."

Josh nodded slowly, taking in this reply. Made sense, a bit at least. "All of the other ones are scary. I wish I didn't have to see you all." He frowned slightly. "I'm glad you're here though.." He took a deep breath. "At least.. I know you won't try and kill me, or something." Tyler bobbed his head, thinking briefly.

"I definitely won't, Josh." He replied, shrugging. "I'm glad you're here to see me, though, again. I'm kind of.. lonely." Josh smiled a bit.

"Seems like we're both pretty glad for eachother."

"Yeah."

A pause of comfortable silence rested between them. The other menacing voices had faded out of the background as the two had conversed.

"Can you stay the rest of the night?" Josh asked, frowning slightly. "I won't sleep anyway, and.. Having a friend here instead of all the others is nice." Tyler nodded, smiling slowly, an expression that met his eyes.

"Sure, of course. Scoot over." Josh shuffled over in his bed and Tyler sat next to him, cross legged as well, towards the foot of his bed. Josh watched him for a moment. Tyler was the most normal ghost he had ever seen. He was picking at some of the rips in his jeans, concentrating on nothing. Something a kid would do.

"Tyler?" Josh asked suddenly, on a whim, causing the ghost boy to murmur a quick "Hm?" and look over. Josh bit hit lip slightly before continuing. "Why are you still here, then, if you weren't killed?"

Tyler hesitated briefly, before shrugging slowly, and moving his hands. Josh watched him curiously as he rolled up the sleeves of his flannel shirt. It took the child a moment to realize what he was seeing. On either of Tyler's arm, a gash ran from his wrist to halfway to his elbow. The cuts were scarily straight, red, and bleeding. The blood ran from his wrists and disappeared, invisible, into Josh's bedspread.

A quiet "Oh," was all that came out of Josh, and Tyler rolled his sleeves back down, nodding slowly. "Sorry," Josh mumbled next, and Tyler shrugged. "It's whatever. I don't know why I'm still here. I'm assuming I'm still here, because technically I was killed, because I killed myself. I hope I can leave soon."

Josh paused in hesitation before answering. "I hope you can too."

Tyler looked over, gentle lips curving into a smile, before he replied. "Thanks, kid. I hope you have to stop seeing us like this."

"Thank you."

The two conversed for maybe an hour more. They talked about everything. Josh told Tyler about his life and Tyler would relate it back to the life he had before he died. Tyler told Josh about what it was like being a ghost.

Eventually, Josh got so tired that his eyelids started to droop, and when Tyler whispered, "Go to sleep," he laid down to do so, because he wasn't scared anymore.

Before he fell asleep, though, he had the energy to murmur, "Stay?" And Tyler answered quietly, "I'll be here when you wake up."

  
He wasn't.

Tyler moved on because of Josh.

**Author's Note:**

> \- I was going to make this a chaptered Joshler fic but then realized I have no idea how to have a relationship between a human and a ghost.  
> So you got this instead.  
> Enjoy. xo


End file.
